


King of Camelot

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [40]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Generification, Knight Transformation, Milf Transformation, Reality Shift, TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mordred storms off after being dragged into a Singularity, only for a Grail to grant her little wish.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	King of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 37.

Being a member of the Chaldea Security Organization means that you have to accomplish certain tasks every day. Whether that’s cleanup, serving as a pincushion for some of the more violent Servants that are in the Organization’s employ, or something much worse.

Like fixing the Singularities that pop up in the timestream that spans the entirety of Human History. Something that Fujimaru Ritsuka, alias Gudako, and Mash Kyrielight were very familiar with. They had been at the forefront of all of the Singularity closing operations, which meant that they were usually the first to be tossed into a new one once it had been discovered.

Today, a rather strange one had appeared on the timeline. The date wasn’t properly aligned, but the location seemed to be somewhere on the British Isles. Which meant that they no doubt had to deal with the locals, or worse, the Knights of the Round Table. Considering the last time they were forced to combat them in the Camelot Singularity, they’d rather not go through that experience again.

And what better way to make sure that you don’t get screwed over by the knights of Camelot than to grab one yourself and take her along? That was how Mordred ended up being pulled into this mess, standing in an expansive plain with the eggplant-haired idiot and the ginger-haired Master, cursing her luck.

“So, what the hell are we supposed to be doing here, anyway?” The Knight of Betrayal asked the obvious question, while resting her sword on her shoulder. “Or did you two just decide to grab me because you were lonely or what?”

Gudako smiled from ear to ear in response, while her bespectacled Shielder-class Servant sighed. “Unfortunately, we weren’t briefed on the specifics of the Singularity, Mordred. We just know that there’s a Grail here, an-”

“GREAT, JUST FANTASTIC!” The blonde girl cut the eggplant-haired girl off as she started stomping in a random direction. “You two have fun looking for that, I’ll go blow off some steam. We’re in Britain, Father should be around here somewhere! I’ll make her taste my blade before we head home!”

With that, she disappeared into the horizon. The bespectacled girl pushed up her glasses slightly, not yet having manifested her combat gear. “Shouldn’t we follow her, Senpai?” She asked the ginger-haired girl, who shrugged her shoulders.

“Let her blow off steam, Mash. If she ends up causing a bit of trouble, that’s fiiiiine. The timestream’ll fix itself and we’ll have a fun story to tell to Da Vinci when we get back. And I can scold her if she goes too far, just so it doesn’t happen again.” Gudako dismissed her Kouhai’s concerns as she stretched her arms far up into the air. “Now, how about we go our own way? Surely it can’t be that hard to find a dinky little Grail.”

Mash sighed as her casual outfit and glasses were replaced with armor, still uncertain if this was the right decision to take…

\---

“I swear, those two don’t think before they act. Maybe four-eyes does, but there’s nothing inside Master’s head!”

Mordred wasn’t exactly pleased with this development. She had plans today, she was going to put her sword to good use against Gawain, Lancelot and Tristan, all at the same time. She was going to prove that she was one of the strongest Knights that Father had, but then… this. Hopefully all of this would be over soon, and she still had enough mana by then to put up a good fight. Otherwise, it’d just be an embarrassment.

Though, she had to admit… She had gotten a bit lost. In her anger, she hadn’t even taken a moment to look around and try to orient herself. And by the time she calmed down enough that she thought towards the near future, she realized that she didn’t know where she were.

Her surroundings weren’t any help either. She had managed to walk straight into an abandoned ruin, almost like the castles that she had been assigned to back in her day. She could just remember all the knaves that tried to fight against her… and the ones that were dissatisfied with her Father’s way of ruling the kingdom.

She could practically see the scornful gaze on her Father’s face as she walked down the halls of the decrepit structure. The ever disappointed, ever inhumane gaze from her eyes. The one that kept disapproving of her unnatural existence. The one that kept on disappointing her people.

“Hmph!” Mordred let out a loud huff as she entered the throne room of the abandoned castle, her footsteps muted by the moss that had begun to grow on the stones underneath her. “Imagine if I had been the one to rule, instead of my Father! Then everyone would be happy! For sure! Not like her horrid Kingdom that Mother tried to undo from the ground up, or the other one by my other Father! My Kingdom!”

She let a laugh slip from her lips as she stepped towards the throne, a tinge of melancholy dyeing her cheeks. “Yeah. I wish. Then I could really prove it to her, show both Mother and Father that I’m really worth it…”

Mordred made light of the situation, right up until she noticed a glow on the throne. A glow that she swore that she had seen at least once before. Once she properly registered it and realized what it was, then…

“T-The Grail!”

It was too late. It shone brightly before disappearing, covering the Knight in a golden glow. A glow that embodied everything that she ever wished for. Whether it was power, fame or fortune. But in this case, it had one goal in mind, thanks to what she had been muttering about…

She was going to be a King. Not just any King. The King of Camelot. And her puny body, muscled in all the right ways, wasn’t the kind that was accepted in such a royal position. The magic that started coursing through her would serve to fix this, regardless of her wishes…

The first and most important change came in the form of her height. She was criminally short. The magic seeped into her body, dissolving the armor that was in the way of it all, as she slowly but surely grew a foot at a time. Not too much, as she just needed an appropriate amount of height over most of her citizens, but enough to truly impose.

Next came her body. That wonderful pair of abs that she had developed from dedicated training, which would help her swing her precious Clarent at anything that would dare try to challenge her, wasn’t quite the physique that the Grail thought was appropriate for a King. Her stomach grew flat as the muscle and strength in her body internalized, giving way to something much more appropriate for her size and status.

Breasts. Hips. Ass. All parts blossomed as they burst outward, bouncing and wobbling thanks to the power behind her growth. Where her tits had previously been tiny, they were now around the size of her head, filling her with a sense of pride. Her hips weren’t far behind, as she was sure that she could press two of her future knights against each and she’d still be bigger than them. And her ass, plush as it could be, was perfect for whenever she needed to sit around on her throne and govern the Kingdom. A task that wouldn’t be hard, for somebody like her…

Finally came her mind. She could feel her entire perception of herself changing. Gone was any knowledge of her betraying antics, or her loyalty to her Mother. Even her hatred for her Father was draining into her body, fueling the growth a little further. Instead, the pride that her chest brought her consumed her entire body, causing her to grin from ear to ear. Her body quickly clothed itself in a leotard, much like the Lancer variant of her former Father, as she brandished Clarent…

Or rather, Caliburn. After all, only the one who drew that sword would be King. And with it in her hands, the Castle around her started to shift and change. It was regaining its brightness, revealing itself to be Castle Camelot, just like the days of old. Just like her time, when she once ruled.

There was just one issue. She had no subjects. No Queen. No Knights. But inside her mind, the part of her soul that still remembered the present reacted to this desire. And made her remember. The ginger-haired idiot and the four-eyed girl.

If she just waited, then she would have her first subjects for sure…

\---

“To think there could be a castle of this magnitude, even condition, during this era… Senpai, there’s something really wrong about this place…”

A few hours had passed since Mordred accepted her role as the King of Camelot, leading to both her former Master and the Demi-Servant making their way to her Castle. And neither of them realized that anything was wrong, even as they walked deeper, yet deeper into its halls…

“Really? Don’t these things get restored whenever the higher ups want another tourist attraction? Or does the Mage Association stop that from happening?” Gudako chimed back as they got closer to the throne room, hands behind her head. “It really doesn’t look that suspicious, though it is really pretty.”

Mash sighed as she put her shield on her back. “You’re not wrong, Senpai, but please, do be…” She paused as they turned and walked into the throne room, her eyes widening as she saw the woman sitting on the throne. “...Master. Behind me.”

“What?” The ginger-haired girl blinked a couple of times as she looked at the throne, before chuckling. “Oh, there’s Mordred! Hey Mordred! We were looking for you!” She called out towards the blonde, not even bothering to realize that something could be wrong about all of this…

The King of Camelot smirked at the sight of the two. For now, she stayed silent, just watching them. They were guests, after all. And it’d be rude to dominate them right as they came in…

“Master.” Mash stepped closer, reaching forth to grab the ginger-haired girl’s shoulder. “You have to get behind me. She’s dangerous.” The look in her eye made it clear that she wasn’t joking, but…

Unfortunately, Gudako wasn’t very clever. “It’s fiiiiine. See?” She brushed her Kouhai’s concerns aside as she came all the way up to the throne, smiling from ear to ear. “Whoa, you’ve gotten really pretty in just a couple of hours. How’s the throne? Feeling any stronger or better than your dad? Or is it just not en-”

“Gotten? I’ve always been this beautiful, stranger.” The aged up and matured Mordred said as she grabbed ahold of her former Master’s chin, pulling her closer. “And you could be just as beautiful at my side. Your King will see your inner beauty polished to a bright shine…”

Her former Master gasped as her eyes flashed gold for just a second. Whatever the King required, the Grail would give her. And if she wanted to make a Queen out of her former Master, then it would allow for that just the same, as her body grew ever-so-slightly limp…

“SENPAI!” Mash cried out as she ran towards the throne, reacting far too late to stop what was about to happen…

The ginger-haired girl changed before her very eyes, her body maturing in mere moments. Breasts bounced gently, hair lengthened down to her hips, and a gentle layer of crimson lipstick applied to her lips. Her clothes dissolved into light, replaced with a regal and equally crimson dress, befitting of the Queen of Camelot. A woman who lived to love her beloved, and rear children when the time came…

“M… My love…” Her words were distorted as her eyes maintained that golden glow, looking into Mordred’s eyes with nothing but utter love for her. She was at the whims of the Grail, with no chance to change that any time soon. Not when she loved the one who controlled it, from the depths of her heart…

Her Husband laughed before planting a kiss straight on those tender lips, enjoying the sensation of love meant for nobody but her… There was still the issue of the shield-wielder creeping closer with every passing second. No matter, she would fall in the same manner, with a single word even.

“Kneel.”

Mash’s connection to Camelot meant that she couldn’t resist an order from the King, and the Grail that empowered the blonde King just made it even harder. “M-Mordred, Senpai... S-snap out of it…” She begged, falling onto her knees as she dropped her shield.

The King stood up from her throne, motioning for her Queen to wait for her to sit back down before showering her in more love, as she turned her attention to the Shielder kneeling. She could off her right now, as a traitor against the throne. But she had better ideas.

“For your care towards a loved one…” She drew Caliburn, gently touching both of the girl’s shoulders with the tip. “I hereby Knight thee. Now stand, Knight of Camelot.”

The energies from the Grail mixed together with her action, causing Mash to gasp for but a second before it all wrapped around her. Her body was forced to stand, one arm pressed against her chest until her body was completely consumed by the light of the Grail’s powers…

Once the veil lifted once more, gone was the eggplant-haired girl. In her place was a normal, unremarkable looking Knight. Totally and utterly devoted to her King’s wishes. So much so that she kneeled once more, her helmet obscuring her expression or her eternal need to serve the King of Camelot.

“Stand tall, my Knight.” Mordred spoke, and the Knight responded in kind. “You as well, my Queen. We all have a lot of work to do.” She smiled as she turned towards her ginger-haired lover, who took her hand and clung to her arm almost immediately.

The King’s goals were far reaching. As long as the Grail empowered her, she would seek to expand this Singularity, drawing in more and more subjects until she had properly established her version of Camelot. That was her goal, what she craved most of all in life. The Best version of Camelot…

And to think all of this happened, just because Mordred got a little annoyed. Now, her matured conquest of History would begin...


End file.
